The Affairs
by P. FullbusterBelieve
Summary: Balancing love and priority can be quite difficult at times. In spite of being in a relationship with Juvia, Gray develops a fake relationship with another girl, for the mission. Times flies by, and Gray actually falls for the latter, ditching the former. Will Juvia be able to break the spell and pull Gray out? Huge turns and twists. Breakups, Patchups? Yes.Spoilers- PURE GRUVIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Happy to see me alive? I know I'm a horrible person. I have yet to complete 4 fanfictions, but here I'm starting another one. I hope you don't mind. It was like, me - waking up in the morning, having breakfast while watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and all of a sudden, I'm struck with this fabulous idea of doing a Gruvia Hitman/Spy Fanfiction, and please this story is not at all related to the storyline of Mr and Mrs Smith. So, here it is - I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

 **Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima. There maybe different characters throughout the story which happens to be completely OCs. Do not get confused with Juvia, Gray and Cana's other identity names.**

 **Juvia Loc** **kser - Cassie Hanningfield. Gray Fullbuster - Peter Schbartsky. Cana Alberona - Suzy Finchley.**

* * *

"This is Mr. Sebestian Wallinger, a very famous business tycoon. But, this man in the picture" the rednette paused, going through the said man's file before continuing "We got information that he is trying to make a dry cell, and by dry cell I don't mean the normal dry cells. This is a special one; this battery is so deadly that if it's heated under normal conditions, it can destroy a whole city. So, long story short - your next mission is to assassinate this man, in order to stop him from making this deadly cell. Moreover, we should better be safe than sorry" the scarlet-haired lady in black suit, finished her sentence with a small smile.

"How long is this mission going to take?" A guy with raven hairs asked in a boring, cold demeanour.

"Agent Ice, we're not sure how much long it is going to take. But for now, all you must know is that it's a top secret mission. And, it may even take _years_ " the mediator pressurised more on the word _'year'_.

"So, what's the plan?" The raven-haired guy rhetorically asked.

"Yes, we're coming to that" the rednette continued. The picture in the board suddenly changed to a smiling girl's picture with braces on her teeth, and curly strawberry blond hairs, ivory-skined with freckles on her cheeks, wearing nerd glasses "Agent Ice, this is Sandra Wallinger, daughter of Mr. Sebastian Wallinger. She's on her second year. Magnolia University. English Major. Based on the latest observations, we have noticed - she seems to be quite unsocial, isolating herself from the rest. She's the type of girl who chooses to keep her mouth shut if a stranger asks her for her name, she seems to be decent, a typical nerd, silent but intelligent -"

"Yeah, It's rational. Nerds with good brains always turns out to be total faggots" the room broke into a fit of small laughter, except for the rednette who was silently glaring at the brunette "So, once I hooked up with this guy, named Colin, and trus-"

"Agent Tarot, would you mind if I tell you to shut up?" The rednette gave the brunette a murderous glare which said 'shut up or I slit your throat'.

The brunette just shrugged her shoulders "Chill, Devil Girl, I was just saying one of my experiences, that's all" Agent Tarot said sipping her whiskey.

The rednette ignored the brunette, continuing with her plan "So, Agent Ice, you'll go to Magnolia University as Peter Schbartsky; English student and be-friend her. Make sure she falls in love with you, because she's going to our key in this mi-"

"I'm sorry, what? Fall in love?" A certain blunette snapped, pointing at the girl's picture on the board, making a disgusting face "You gotta be kidding me, Erza. Gray can't just possibly do that when he's already in a very- _very_ happy relationship with me" she poinyed to herself "What if he truly falls in love with her in the course of the mission? What will I do then?" the blunette made animated crying face, holding her cheeks.

"First, You're not supposed to use my or any other agent's real name when you're inside the organization. Second, your 'Gray' is not going to marry Sandra, it's just Gray who's going to be known as Peter Schbartsky for the next few years, is going to be in romantic terms with Sandra. Third, it's for everyone in this room, consider it as a warning - Don't ever interrupt me while I'm explaining things or you'll never see the next day" Erza warned in a murderous tone.

"I'm sorry, Titania, but remind me again - why is Gray appointed for this mission?" the blunette flung

"Trust me, it's for the best" the rednette said straightening her back "And he's Agent Ice not Gray in this room. Clear?"

"I already hate this mission" the blunette muttered rather loudly for everyone in the room to hear.

"Chill, baby girl, it's gonna be fun. Your Ice is jusy going to add some more spice to this drama" the brunette finished with a sly smirk.

* * *

"What?" The blunette exclaimed loudly

"You heard me right, Juvia. You are going to befriend her. You are going to play her best mate's role. And not only that but you're also going to play matchmaker between Gray...uh" Erza paused "Peter Schbartsky and Sandra Wallinger. Make sure Sandra falls for her really-"

"Correction: Gray aka Peter Schbartsky is supposed to be only mine. No other lady has any right over him. Gray is supposed to marry only Juvia and no one else" Juvia pouted in a childish manner, sinking lower in her seat.

Titania sighed. "Yes, I'm fully aware of that. But this mission can't just depend on Gray alone-"

"Hah! Now who's using Gray instead of Agent Ice" Juvia pointed with her index finger at Erza's temple, narrowing her eyes in the process, while the latter just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So, where I was - yeah, this mission is not going to depend upon a single agent. And that's where we need you"

"Are you saying Gray is not worthy for this mission?"

"No, that's not what I meant"

"Why can't just Lucy, Natsu or maybe some other agent do it?"

"Lucy and Natsu are already on a mission. Cana - definitely not an option to play best mate, she'll probably end up turning Sandra into a drunkard, which is not part of the mission. Rest, if you ask me won't be able to handle _it_ properly like you can" the rednette gave her an obvious stare.

"I think I just can't see my boyfriend getting romantic with another woman"

"But it's the part of the mission" Erza said hysterically, making a _smack_ on the edge of the desk with her palm.

"Marriage is not going to be part of this mission...right?" Juvia asked softly.

Erza's eyes softened "No, it's not" And within fraction of seconds she was back into her cold demeanour "Now, Juvia, focus. Focus, on this mission. This mission needs you and Gra-"

"But, you said this mission may take even more than a year. How can I let this mission waste the precious years of our romanticism" Juvia stated shyly, looking down at her manicured nails.

"Honey, I understand. But, this mission is really important. Please say 'yes' to it, at least for the organization" Erza pleaded.

"I'm not sure if I can do it or not-"

"Yes, yes, you can" Erza finished. Juvia sighed animatedly "Fine. Tell me again, What I was suppose to play this time?"

"You're going to play Cassie Hanningfield" Erza smirked.

* * *

"Juvia, where are you?" The said person was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the sound of opening and closing of door, followed by footsteps.

"Are you in the kitchen?" Gray looked into the kitchen. No Juvia. He opened the fridge for any milk, but there wasn't any. Sighing, he stood up and exited the kitchen, striding towards the bedroom. He slowly creaked open the door of the dark room. For cripes sake, he doesn't want to disturb her sleep. Even though the room was dark, he can make out in his low light vision that Juvia wasn't there, as everything was in its place, neat.

 _'This is not so her'_ Gray thought. Usually, she is like 'always excited' when she sees him or when it's time to welcomes him. And, when she doesn't welcome him, she is either found at kitchen cooking or cleaning her guns while watching daily news. Sometimes, it also happened that she was called on an emergency, or sometimes she goes to do grocery shopping, but then again, she leaves him a note sticked on their refrigerator, telling him about her whereabouts. And in case she's sleeping, which is very rare, she would at least keep the dinner on the table, which was absent from the dinner table for tonight. Ok, now he's worried.

"God dammit, Juvia where are -" Gray entered the bathroom momentarily to see Juvia sitting in the bathtub - naked, clutching her knees to her chest, water till her chest, as she was staring into space "Why are you bathing at this time of the night?"

Juvia broke her gaze from the space to give Gray a blank expression, as if she had no idea what he was doing here?

"Say something" Gray encouraged Juvia to talk as he approached her, cautiously. But, there she was all unfazed, frozen, spacing out "Hey, what happened? You okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not" Juvia muttered, as if to convince herself more than to convince Gray. Gray sighed, lightly squeezing Juvia's shoulder. She looked at him with a bored expression, that's when Gray saw her eyes puffy, slightly red from the unshed tears "Please don't tell me, you were crying"

"I cry or laugh...it shouldn't concern you" Juvia moved her eyes from Gray to look at her previous spot. That caught Gray's attention "Hey, watcha talkin' about?"

"You seem so eager to do this mission. You didn't even object to-"

"What?" Gray dropped to his knees, making Juvia look at him.

"The mission, Gray. I'm talking about the mission. Why didn't you object to it?" Juvia snapped at him

"Why would I? There's nothing in this mission to be objected"

"No. There is"

Gray sighed, not getting Juvia's point "Care to elucidate?" Gray said in a rhetoric manner.

"Sandra" Juvia paused and clutched her knees closer to her chest "You're going to be-" a silent drop fell from her eyes "-going to be-" she sniffed "her..her boyfriend"

"Is it the sole reason what's eating your head since this evening? How can you even imagine that I will stop loving you, that I will forget about you," he pointed at her "about us? Juvia, look at me" and she did. Gray grabbed her face between his hands, rubbing slow circles on her cheeks.

"You have to trust me, okay?" She nodded. "Great. And you'll always remember that no matter what, we'll always stand beside each other. And, if one of us gets into some kind of trouble or delusion or anything, the latter will always seek to pull the former out of _that._ Can you promise me that?" She nodded softly, as another tear fell from her eyes. Gray kissed her tear stained cheek, looking into her eyes "We love each other, Juvia. It's me and you against the world, remember?" She smiled, and enveloped him in her warm hug, crying softly on his shoulder.

"Do me a favour. Please, stop crying. I hate to see you cry, Juvia" he returned her hug, rubbing her back affectionately "I love you, Juvia. And I always will" he whispered into her ears, softly. Juvia smiled and kissed his left ear.

"Now, can we have sex here? See you all naked, actually got me all hot" Juvia moved her face from his shoulder, giving him a cheery smile, smacking him playfully in the chest "Ouch, that hurts, you know" Gray faked pain, rubbing his hurt area.

"You'll never change. Pervert" she leaned down into him for a kiss, and he reciprocated it gladly.

"But, I'm your pervert" he murmured against her lips.

* * *

 **So how was it? Was it good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed my story. Don't forget to leave your thoughts and reviews. Suggestions are always welcome. Sorry for the grammatical errors; English is not my first language. For all the nerds with good brains out there, I apologise for the use of such dope dialogues. That 'it's me and you against the world' is actually taken from the Ghosts of Girlfriends Past. I used that line from the movie, because it was so meaningful and so promising.**

 **Idk, when will be the next time I'm going to update my other stories as I'm seriously lacking ideas and inspirations in those sections, but for now I can guarantee that this story will continue and the updates will be monthly. School is really gettin hectic. Senior year...yayyyy! Gotta make my this year the best. Happy summer fellas!**

 **Anyways, take care. Till next time,**

 **P. FullbusterBelieve.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Honeysuckle wassup?" I called for 'the so-called nerd' Sandra Wallinger, who was at the moment busy drowning herself into the world of 'As You Like It'.

In spite of me asking her that question, she chose to completely ignore me. Bitch!

"Sugar, would you terribly mind if I sit beside you?" I waved in front of her, but she didn't budge an inch "Back to Earth, girl. I'm talking to ya" but then again she chose to focus on her damn Shakespare book and ignore me.

"Okay, I get it. You're ignoring me. But can you just push a lil' bit to the left, please?" No answer. I puffed out my cheeks in a cute manner for her to notice, but that cold, ruthless over-sized brained geek acted as if I am invisible to her.

WIithout any notice, I sat beside her with such force, that sent her flying off the bench. "Ouch" Fuck yeah, that seemed to catch her off-guard. She stood up from the floor, rubbing her ass-cheek and all the while giving me a murderous glare, but let me remind you - I am just too cool for the world to take that glare seriously, so I did the only thing that seemed perfect for the moment. I gave her a goofy eye-smile. Victory bee-yatcha!

"Were you trying to physically injure me?" The strawberry blond barked at me. God, 'physically injure?' Seriously?

"My bad, but I come up with no such intentions. I mean no harm" The blond breathed out of her nose in rage and sat on the spare bench beside mine.

"I demand an explanation for such harsh and rude behaviour" the strawberry blond sized up, and I can probably imagine her face burning with anger. And duh, I am so damn right. Applause, people. Her eyes held so much fire that maybe I could have roasted some marshmallows over it. Yeah, that would have been great.

"What are you? My mother? I don't owe you any fucking explanations for this. So, fuck off" I gave her a look which clearly stated 'Knock it off, mother-of-explanations'. I mean seriously, What's her problem? I just pushed her off a bench, not a cliff. Plus, its her fault she didn't move when I told that bitch to shift her side.

"How dare you roll your eyes on me? Do you know who I am?" Really, did I just roll my eyes at her? Maybe, who cares. For all I know that seems to piss her and that's makin' me really happy.

"Nope" I took out the half-empty chips packet out of my bag, munching the chips rather loudly "Care to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Sandra Wallinger, daughter of a very high profile - Sebastian Wallinger. I believe you've heard his name?" Her chest rose with pride as she introduced herself and her dad.

"No. I don't" I lied confidently, mouth full of chips. Bitch, I am fully aware who Sebastian Wallinger is, I mean my mission gives me a full review of him. And, dope girl what does she think of us, I mean, I and Gray are actually here to assissinate her dad, for fuck's sake. Speaking of which, where is Gray?

Sandra sucked in a deep, sharp breath "A lady should not talk with her mouth full" Is she British? Come to think of it, that actually explains her accent.

I turned to my right, fully facing her "You know what - I really don't care" I gave her a lop-sided grin "Sandra, you're just a bag full of shit and nothing else. And I certainly, believe that's the reason why nobody makes an attempt to approach you or even say 'hi' and BTW I'm Cassie. Cassie Hanningfield. Not at all pleased to meet you" Yeah, the sarcasm was evident. Somehow, she managed to remain her posture and stare at me directly. Brave, eh?

"That's because they are scared of my father" Sandra stated proudly. Now, this time, I really rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? Shut your face" I flung. This girl is absolutely nuts for fuck's sake. Somebody, stab me in my stomach. Remind me, why the hell am I assigned to befriend such a shitty mother-fucking crap who's nothing but a pain in the ass.

Ok, calm down Juvia, breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Phew, she's no match for my Gray. She's just the world's trampiest, dog-fucking, dirty woman who loves to chew other's brain. But, who am I kidding? I have to bear this shit for the next few months, years maybe.

I mentally sigh. I see her from my peripheral vision and there she is all calmed down, acting as if nothing happened, focusing on her 'As you like it' AGAIN. I curse the day when she grew fond of Shakespeare. How come she is able change her mood so quickly? Oh God, its barely been an hour and I already feel like giving up on this mission. Fucking troll!

Wait, am I over-reacting?

* * *

Five weeks and I'm like 'someone save me from this bloody witch'. She's so ugly, so short, so complaining, so hard to read and so hard to be-friend. Would it have been me, I mean Juvia - the real one, I would have choked her to death in one chance, but no, somebody told me she's the key to this mission, therefore, Cassie must behave well.

It's also been five weeks since Gray and Cana has made their debut as Peter Schbartsky and Suzy Finchley. And, I must say, Peter, the handsome geek with honey-brown curls looks really cute in his new avatar. But this whore, I mean, Sandra seems to be completely unaffected by him, _at first_. But Gray, my Gray, being the tough player he is, somehow managed to invade her space and friendzone her. And, by the looks she gives to Gray _now_ when he's around her, I'm 99% positive that she has _this_ teeny bit crush on him, and if not, she soon will. I'm sure Gray is growing as impatient as me to complete this mission.

"B-A-E, you alright? You're drooling" I waved frantically in front of Sandra's face, cause' if she continues to drool anymore I'm sure her body will soon run out of saliva. Sandra, quickly snapped out of her daze, scowling "No, I was not drooling"

"Yes, you were" I sat beside her, as she pushed momentarily to the side, making room for me to sit.

"No, I was not" I gave her 'Stop right there' look, which made her bloody mouth shut at instance. Victory! I'm so good with looks. I mentally flicked my blond toupee hairs with rainbow streaks.

You must be thinking 'What? Blonde hairs with rainbow streaks?' And I would shrug my shoulder as usual and say 'it's the latest trend. You see, I was told to look like a cool but bad bitch. Thus, I went with blond hairs, not the Lucy blond, but a much lighter shade than hers, then I proceeded to highlight _it_ with rainbow streaks, which actually made me look like the cool kids of these days. I even changed my dressing-style. Nowadays, I prefer wearing crop tops, ripped jeans, very short shorts. In other words, clothes which expose a large amount of skin, so that I look smoking hot for _my_ _Gray_. And maybe, hot enough for Gray to get jealous. I mentally smirk at the thought.

"So tell me what were you dreaming about? Was it about me? Did you have a wet lesbian sort of dream about me? I bet I was goo-"

"No, I don't dream those kinds of stuffs" As if. Everyone dreams dirty, you are no exception, missy. Interesting piece of trivia - I already caught her last week drooling over Suzy Finchley aka Cana Alberona, who chose to stick to her usual self except she has cut her hairs to a shoulder length and kept it straight instead of her usual wavy. To be honest, Sandra practically drools at anything she sees. I wonder if she ever drooled on me?

"Okay, so let me guess. If you weren't dreaming about me, that means you were thinking about somebody...am I right?" I smirk in hope that maybe I am right. He-he.

"No" Duh. It's obvious I already caught her drooling over Gray aka Peter many times. Oh, poor Gray. Now, drooling means either dreaming or thinking about someone or something _hard_. And, let's not forget she drools over girls as well. Oh, wait. Is she a lesbian? Nah, that can't be. Report says she's completely straight. What if she posses romantic feelings for girls but is too shy to admit it? Okay, let's not think about that. For now, what really matters is - she must possess _butterflies in her stomach when she sees Peter._ You see, the actual plan is - Peter to be in a relationship with Sandra, and when University is over, maybe he can ask for a job at Sebastian Wallinger's (Mr. Wallinger loves his daughter like anything, and he would rather die then let his daughter down. So, if Sandra requests him, I'm sure he has to take Peter), followed by updates about the battery, steal it, and when the perfect opportunity comes - assassinate the man. Spoilers, much?

"Yessss. And you were staring at that direction" I paused, pointing to the direction where she was staring before "Does that mean you were dreaming about uh...Toby? Nah, not your type. Dylan...maybe? Cody is also standing in that direction...and then there's Peter. So which one?" The apples of Sandra's cheek started to turn pink as I mention Peter. Is she blushing?

"That's none of your business" Bitch, it is totally my business. Now, just admit it you like Peter for fuck's sake, so that we both can be over with this crappy mission asap.

"Let's just say, I'm intrigued because it is Sandra Wallinger's crush we're talking about. This should be a breaking news and it's gotta be in media but first, which one among these is your lucky guy?"

"Promise you won't tell" .God, she's finally opening up to me. Well, the five weeks of constantly tolerating her shits is totally paying off. Hah! Victory.

"Pinky Promise" and to keep her promise I linked my pinky with Sandra's. Sandra's eyes twinkled.

Cmon, now someone tell me - Which fucking adult of 21st century still believes in pinky promises? Geez, Somebody even quoted 'promises are meant to be broken'.

"It's the guy in white shirt" She grinned as she pointed her index finger towards Cody. Cody? The fuck, does she even know who she is pointing at?

"Cody? But you hardly know that guy. You must be kidding. It's gotta be someone else" She raised her left eyebrow at me. Uh-oh "I mean, I never saw you with Cody. Now, being the good girl you are, just tell me who's your crush?" Bitch, don't play dumb with me. I have known you well in these five weeks.

"It is cody" She said with force, resumed her attention back to her book. This girl...arghh..somebody try the BDSM stuffs on her. That will bring her right on track.

"Liar. It's the Peter guy, isn't it?" I can feel Gray's stare on us, but I won't give a damn, at least not now. This fucking bitch, she's so dope...Good God, please help her admit that she was just joking about Cody and that she's fucking in love with Peter.

"No. It is cody" she said so coolly, that I just want to take out my canvas and shove it into her big mouth.

"Don't play dumb" You nonsense dirty whore, just admit.

"How do you know if I was thinking about Peter, or not? I told you, I think I like Cody"

"Definately, Peter" I murmured, before rising on my feet "I gotta go. Bye" I gave her a small smile before hopping off the big stairs, rushing towards Suzy...ahem! Cana.

* * *

So, it went like this for a few months, before she finally admitted her major crush on Peter, to which I did a silent victory dance, at the restroom. Now, I would be very glad to notify you that even though I pull Sandra's leg almost everyday, but deep inside I am successful in creating a (fake) deep bond with Sandra. And Sandra, she finally broke her ice wall as she let me to step into her dark, eccentric kingdom. Sandra thinks Cassie, that's the other me, showed her a whole new dimension of friendship. But to me, it was only a simple and a fake friendship, which was mandatory for the mission. It absoultely meant nothing to me, the _real me_. I was in fact, more focused in completing-my-mission-asap-to-rescue-Gray-from-the-bitch's-paws.

Cassie Hanningfield (that would be me again!), popularly known as the-new-hot-chick, partly because I had big boobs andlong legs, which went for miles - was able to capture the limelight in a very short time. Though, the whole university knew I was best friends with Sandra Wallinger, I managed to be in good terms with the other popular kids, including Suzy Finchley. Because at some point in my once-again university life, they'll be considered handsy. And, also to promote my fame into a whole new level - I made Theodore James, commonly known as Ted or Teddy(whatever you may say): the hottest hunk of our college and also the captain of the soccer team, my boyfriend. However, Gray was not at all happy with this news.

"Sandyyyy, wassup?" I squeezed Sandra's right shoulder, sitting beside her. Sandra teared her gaze from her book to pay her full attention to me "I told you not to call me Sandy"

"Sowwlly" I replied her in a baby voice.

"It's absolutely ok" she smiled.

"I know, right" I grinned, as she rolled her eyes on me "So, you going to Suzy's Party?"

"Party?" She seems petrified for a moment, but then she regained her composure, continuing "Nooooo. You know how much I hate parties..so..." she left the sentence hanging in the air for me to understand. Fucking toddler, can't even complete her sentence.

"C'mon don't be such a sissy. It's gonna be fun. She's throwing a massive party and on top of that, the whole campus's invited. Besides, it's Suzy's. C'mon Sandra, I love you. Let's go" I said in a over excited, giddy manner.

"No, parties are nothing but a waste of time" Duh, does she even knows what a party is?

In order to convince her, I gave her my ultimate puppy dog eyes look, which according to Sandra was irresistibly cute.

"No, I'm not gonna fall for that. Besides, I don't know Suzy much like you do" Too bad, I caught you drooling for that fool.

"Not even for Peter?" I said twirling my locks around my index finger.

"Peter's coming?" Sandra said dubiously, as her eyes shone.

"Yes, darling Peter's coming. Now, would you go?"

"Nooooo, there will be dancing. I can't dance"

"Fear not, for I am going to be your dance teacher for the next two days" She snorted, twiddling with her fingers "C'mon Sandra, you know how much I hate it when people don't agree to me. Besides, Peter's coming; your one and only real love. How can you do that to your crush?"

"No. Peter doesn't like me, nor do I want him to know that I have feelings for him" Sandra admitted shyly, red hues painting her pale cheeks.

"I can guarantee you that this party will turn your life upside down. Just. Trust. Me."

"But-"

"No buts, you're coming and so does Peter. And, that's final. Lets go shopping this evening, shall we?"

"Why shopping?"

"Because the party's this weekend. And I already checked your closet which is filled with nothing but 4 maybe 6 crappy, stinky outfits which you wear to college almost everyday. Moreover, you need an amazing hot, sizzling dress to impress Peter, don't you?

"Yeah" Sandra muttered in a shy, low voice.

"That's it. We're going shopping today. I'll drive you, if that's okay?"

"Hmmm"

"Yeah" I gave her a genuine smile, bumping my shoulder onto hers, lightly.

* * *

"Is she coming?" Cana pulled me into the girl's restroom so that we can have some of our private _'mission-related'_ chit-chat.

"Yea, she is" I muttered, pulling out the pink lips gloss from my clutch.

"So, what's the plan?" Cana spoke, looking at me, through the large mirror in front of us.

"There's no plan. All we have to do is - go with the flow and act natural" This lip gloss is actually very nice, besides, it goes well with my pale complexion. And, not to mention the taste is amazingly good. Yeah, I have tasted my lip gloss several times - when I unintentionally lick or bite my lips, or when Gray kisses me and I can taste my lip gloss on his lips, it feels so heavenly.

"You know, we never go without a plan" Cana had a point, but what's the point of planning at this time. Besides, it's just some sort of party thrown by Suzy aka her, where I'm going to bring Sandra and get her drunk, and then pretend the next day that things got quute heavy the other night, and that Peter actually drunk confessed to her, and maybe it's time for them to be together, and then we can move onto our next step to bring Peter and Sandra together.

"I think we already discussed what we're going to do"

"Does Gray knows about it?" I turned to my left, facing Cana, giving her a tired look.

"What are you here for?"

"You want me to tell him?"

"Yu-"

 _"Hey, who's in there? C'mon get out. I'm about to burst"_ A girl shouted, banging on the poor door, frantically. Cana rolled her eyes at the girl, even though she can't see who's at the other side of the door.

"C'mon let's get outta here. I'll buy a drink" I smiled as we walked to the door. As soon as, Cana turned the knob, the door burst open, as the girl ran towards the toilet chamber, all the while glaring at us. Cana and I sighed in unison. Kids, these days!

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I know there were a lot of grammatical errors, but you know, I'm not very good in English. English is not my mother tongue. Thanking you to people who are patiently sticking to this story. I'm just so glad to have reviewers and followers like you.**

 **Let me know if this chapter was good or bad! I really have no idea, but I think the storyline's falling apart. I had to make Juvia's character/thoughts a little chilidish...childish in the sense, she actually doesn't pay much attention to anything, is hopelessly in love with Gray and all. But I swear she's gonna change once the twist shows up in the story. Anyway, Juvia's hair is similar to Hyoyeon's in IGAB look (blonde with rainbow streaks)**

 **Thank you once again for bearing with me. I will try to be less disappointing next time.**

 **Till next time,**

 **P. FullbusterBelieve.**


End file.
